powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensions in Danger
Dimensions in Danger is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is a special team-up involving Power Rangers from previous generations assisting the Ninja Steel Rangers in defeating a new foe. The episode also commemorates the 25th Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. Synopsis In a very special 25th Aniversary special, The Super Ninja Steel Rangers team up with Legendary Rangers in an epic battle to save the world. Plot The Super Ninja Steel Rangers team up with Legendary Rangers in an epic battle to save the world. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent (credit only) *Caleb Bendit - Monty (credit only) *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Rajneel Singh - Lord Draven (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) Guest Starring *Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger / White Ranger / Zeo Ranger V Red / Black Dino Ranger) *Steve Cardenas - Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland - Katherine Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Selwyn Ward - T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins (Time Force Red) *Jeffrey Parazzo - Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Dino Ranger) *Li Ming Hu - Gemma (Ranger Operator Series Silver) *Steven Skyler - Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran (Megaforce Yellow) *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda (Dino Charge Blue Ranger) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Dragon Zord *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Gold - Gold Ninja (Steel Slash) Deleted Scenes * In an extended scene of Tommy’s fight with his clone not included in the broadcast version, it’s revealed that he had a brief unmorphed fight with it and then morphed into Dino Thunder Black initially before using his Zeo form. 'Tommy �� Evil Tommy' Extended Scene Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel ⭐ 25th Anniversary Errors *The morpher that Antonio uses to morph is not his Samurai Morpher, but rather a Samuraizer, although this is only clear from a behind-the-scenes Instagram photo posted by Jason David Frank. **Similiarly hard to see, instead of a Turbo Key, Kat inserted a pointed metal rod into her Turbo Morpher. *When Tommy is kicked in the face while fighting the evil robot Tommy clone, his Dino Thunder helmet ends up broken on the wrong side, not matching the impact against the wall. **Also when Tommy gets up and morphs into Zeo Ranger V Red, he holds the master morpher incorrectly before the close up shot of the morpher is shown changing power coins. *In the shot after Lord Draven picks up one of his arrows and commands the robot army to attack, his arrow and their busted package that were on the ground disappears. *When morphed, Trent's costume has a white neck when it should be black. *During the battle, when the rangers first clash with the robot clones, Gia (not a clone) appears twice in the same shot, once in the center kicking a clone, another in the background of the left, clashing with another clone. *During his second White Ranger morph, Tommy shouts out "White Ranger Power!" alone and summons the Falconzord as opposed to "Tigerzord! White Ranger Power!" (which he used the first time), yet the White Tiger Power Coin was shown, as opposed to the Falcon Power Coin. *The position of the Falconzord's cockpit changed as Tommy rose towards the universal rip as he was going after the arrow, and when he was diving to throw it back at Lord Draven. Notes *This is the only episode in both Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel where Cosmo Royale does not make an appearence until The Poisey Show. *This is the first time since its debut that none of the Ninja Steel Rangers use Super Ninja Steel Mode. *This is the only non-holiday special that Victor and Monty don't appear in. *This episode aired at 8pm on the actual 25th anniversary of the first broadcast of Day of the Dumpster. It's the first episode with premiere airing in prime-time since The Team Unites from Power Rangers Samurai. *This is the first Power Rangers anniversary episode of which the Super Sentai season was not an anniversary season, although Ninninger did celebrate the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai's premier date during its run. *This episode established Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel as taking place in the main world of Power Rangers as well as reconfirming the existence of three different realities: ** RPM Dimension: RPM. ** Dino Charge Dimension: Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge. ** Main Dimension: every other series and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie **While unconfirmed at this time, the 1995 movie, the 2017 film, the Boom! comics series, and World of the Coinless are likely alternate universes as well. *The last series of each of the three studio-eras of Power Rangers up until this point are represented in this special:. **Wes, from Time Force, the last of the Saban-era. (Wild Force started preproduction with Saban but was mostly produced under Disney.) **Gemma, from RPM, the last of the Disney-era. **And this special takes place during Ninja Steel, the last of the Neo-Saban era. *Tommy, T.J., and Wes previously appeared helmetless together in "Forever Red" and "Legendary Battle", with "Once A Ranger" being the only anniversary episode so far they missed. **Ironicly, Boukenger vs Super Sentai involved Abare Black, but 2 of his former teamates (Kira and Adam) do appear in that special. *This episode's story about an enemy whose name starts with "Lord Dra-" kidnapping rangers to use their powers, creating a Ranger army, and having an "evil" alternate Tommy at the forefront greatly resembles the comic book storyline, "Shattered Grid", which ended a few days after this episode aired. *Though Tommy and Gia met during Legendary Battle, their presence here is more similar to Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown as they are both returning Rangers teaming up with other heroes to fight opposing "rangers". *When the ten Legendary Rangers morph for the final fight, every Ranger color is represented except black, which ironically had the most screen time due to Tommy and his robot duplicate using Dino Thunder Black. **Red and Blue each have two representatives with one of each being a Ranger who also used the other color (Rocky and TJ). Both colors are the only ones to appear in every season. ***Ironically, if you mix the two together, you get the otherwise missing purple Ranger color. **Ironically, since Draven only used Tommy to get the Dino Thunder Black power, he obtained one of each ranger color for his army except green, silver, and the previously mentioned purple. *With the exception of the Dino Thunder Black's powers, Drakkon's army's powers consisted of Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, White, and Gold, the colors that comprise the Ninja Steel Rangers. **If he got the Green Ranger powers instead of Dino Thunder Black, this would match the team during the Ninninger's return movie , which is set in 2018 *In a behind the scenes video Jason David Frank posted of the Rangers rehearsing their morphs, Rocky was revealed to be using "Tyrannosaurus" power. **During the episode however, the morphed Rocky did the pose associated with the Ape Ninja powers rather than the original Tyrannosaurs pose. *The White Ninja Falconzord returns in this episode after its last appearance in "Hogday Afternoon", the final episode of the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers mini-series and all of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **This is the first time Tommy pilots the White Ninja Falconzord since "The Sound of Dischordia" in season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *This episode marks the debut of Tommy's Master Morpher. *Tommy's battle with his clone is a reversed callback to Fighting Spirit from Dino Thunder. **In Fighting Spirit Tommy, the current Black Dino Ranger, was fighting unmorphed against the spirits of Green Ranger, White Ranger and Zeo Ranger V Red. In Dimensions in Danger Tommy as Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, and Black Dino Ranger is fighting against his evil clone morphed into Black Dino Ranger. ***Although it is not Tommy’s first time fighting a copy of himself since Return of the Green Ranger, this episode marks the first time for Tommy to fight a truly evil clone of himself (unless the Green Mutant Ranger in Mighty Morphin’ Mutants is counted; however, all Rangers except Jason had one and they faced them as a team). ***This does, ''however, mark the 4th time in general that Tommy has faced off against an evil/alternate version of himself. The list is as follows: 1. The Green Mutant Ranger, in the episode "Mighty Morphin' Mutants. 2. Rita Repulsa's clone, Tom Oliver, who just like the real Tommy, became good, in the three part episode, Return of the Green Ranger . 3. Fighting Spirit showed Tommy facing off against copies of himself as the Red Zeo Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. However, in this instance he wasn't fighting them as his enemies, but rather in a fight for his actual life, while comatose. 4. The Anniversary Special Dimensions in Danger shows Tommy fighting a robot duplicate of himself. *As in "Fighting Spirit", Tommy's shown Ranger powers do not include the Red Turbo Ranger power. Its absence is once again unexplained, even though TJ doesn't use it either, Kat is shown using her ''Turbo powers and Rocky is shown using his Mighty Morphin powers despite his predecessor being shown using them on two occasions since passing them on. * In an extended scene of Tommy’s fight with his clone not included in the broadcast version, it’s revealed that he had a brief unmorphed fight with it and then morphed into Dino Thunder Black initially before using his Zeo form. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=az9ioxAyoe4 **This is the first time since "Worlds Apart" from Power Rangers Time Force that a Rangers' helmet visor breaks. Oddly enough, the Ranger whose visor broke then, Wes, appears in this episode. **The Black Dino Ranger clone mocking Tommy that he hasn't "been Dino Thunder Black for over a decade. You're old.", recalls Elsa's asking Tommy in the Dino Thunder episode "Back in Black", "Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" just before his first Dino Thunder morph. *This episode also confirms that Tommy has a son. The mother is not shown although it is speculated that it's Kat since Tommy is holding her hand when they crossed through a dimensional portal to return home. Power Rangers Zeo's "A Season to Remember" also showed a future where Tommy and Kat have (grand)kids together. *In Power Rangers Samurai's episode "Clash of the Red Rangers" (which, for Scott, took place during RPM), Scott said that he couldn't demorph because he didn't know if he could breathe the air in the main dimension. Gemma is able to demorph without any side effects in this episode, meaning Scott had nothing to worry about or RPM's timeline progressed at the same rate as the main universe and the air returned to normal in the intervening nine years (a process that had already started in the [[Danger and Destiny|finale of RPM]]). *This episode marks the returns of Kat, Rocky, and Gemma. These three have not been seen unmorphed on screen since passing their powers on or the end of the series they were from. **This is also the first time Rocky has morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger outside of the MMPR era. **This is also the first time Kat has morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger outside of Power Rangers Turbo. *The Legendary Rangers appearing and shouting out "Ninja! Reveal!" may be a nod to [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)|season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers]], as Tommy, Kat, and Rocky had their own ninja powers during that season. *This is the first time that Rangers from various teams use the morphing call "It's Morphin Time!", despite it not being their morphing call to begin with, as all 16 Rangers use the call at the same time, while throwing their arms behind their backs, possibly a throwback to MMPR. *This is the second time that Cosmo Royale didn't use the Gigantifier on stage. Instead, Odius orders a Kudabot to gigantify Draven. *This is also the second time that Tommy returns to fight alongside a former Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the first being Jason in Forever Red. *This is the second time as well that Tommy returns to fight alongside previous team members of the Mighty Morphin team. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode where the Sudarso brothers, Yoshi and Peter, are seen together, followed by The Poisy Show **Yoshi also appeared alongside Preston's counterpart Yakumo Katou/AoNinger in the 34th Ninninger episode "Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!". *After many attempts at bringing back Catherine Sutherland to reprise her role as Katherine Hillard, she was successfully present in this episode. Sutherland is credited as Cat Chilson in this episode. See Also (fight footage) (anniversary milestone) - (White Ninja Falconzord's final appearance) Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode